Previously, the bow string of a compound bow has been connectable to an eccentrically mounted pulley positioned at the end of one of the bow limbs by means of a hook connector. The hook was, thus, supported by a draw cable leading to an eccentrically mounted pulley with the free end of the hook being slipped under a closed loop at the end of the draw string to connect the draw string to the eccentrically mounted pulley.
The use of a bow string hook connector, as described, has presented problems. First, in the use of a bow string connector having the configuration of a hook, the force transmitted from a bow string to a draw cable through the hook connector may not be transmitted evenly along a force line in alignment with the draw cable and the bow string. Accordingly, there may be some shifting of the location of the hook connector with respect to the bow string or draw cable in transmitting the force load with the result that some kinking or bending of the draw cable may result which weakens the draw cable.
Also, in the use of a hook connector, the force transmitted from the hook to the bow string may be concentrated at the point on the bow string where the string passes over the hook. This concentration of forces may accelerate weakening of the bow string at this point to produce bow string failure.
As a solution to the above problems, it would be desirable to have a bow string holder which transmits forces from a bow string to a draw cable along a force line which substantially coincided with the axes of the bow string and the draw cable supporting the bow string holder. This would alleviate the problem of kinking or bending of the draw cable.
Further, it would be desirable to have a bow string holder whose configuration was such that forces transmitted to the bow string would not be concentrated at a single point of the bow string. This would reduce the incidence of failure of bow strings at their point of connection to a bow string holder.